Guybrush Threepwood
Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood is the main protagonist of the Monkey Island series. He was first introduced in the Secret of Monkey Island as an ambitious, though somewhat naive wannabe-pirate. By the series' end, he had established himself as a competent swashbuckler. He would regularly be voiced by Dominic Armato. Guybrush's chief nemesis was the dreaded zombie pirate LeChuck, whom he faced throughout various installments of the series. At one point in LeChuck's Revenge, it was suggested that the two were brothers, which has since been brushed aside. After a long and tempestuous courtship, Guybrush eventually married the woman he loved, Elaine Marley. The two had several more adventures together, which culminated with Tales of Monkey Island. He had a number of talents and idiosyncrasies, the most well-known of which was his ability to stay underwater for ten minutes. When challenged to a duel, he was shown to play the banjo quite proficiently. He was also seen to be able to speak Spanish. He developed an irrational fear of porcelain. 那就是合唱团！ Biography Childhood Little is known of Guybrush Threepwood's true origins. As a kid he loved to collect fireflies in a jar.1 He also had a Stretchy Strongman toy. He once mentioned that he (or rather his sister) owned a dolls house. He also admitted to having stopped practicing piano, which was strongly encouraged by his mother. He also had an abusive brother, Chuckie. One time he caused a serious accident involving scissors and his aunt's poodle, and he avoided dog grooming ever since. In a hallucination he accused his parents for abandoning him. When Guybrush first encountered the fiery governor Elaine Marley, he revealed his troubled past with talking to women. Guybrush began his dream of becoming a pirate at Melee Island. He encountered the town lookout, who mistook him for a flooring inspector. Guybrush was then advised to meet with the pirate leaders, who were holed up in the Scumm Bar. There, he learned that to be a true pirate, he must complete The Three Trials: * Sword Fighting * Thievery * Treasure Huntery Once these tasks were completed, Guybrush proceeded to inform the pirates at the Scumm Bar. He then learned that Elaine had been kidnapped by the ghost pirate LeChuck. Guybrush wastes no time to hatch a plan to rescue the governor. He manages to acquire a sizeable amount of loot from the local storekeeper in order to purchase The Sea Monkey, a ship from Stan at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. He then gathered a crew consisting of Carla the former swordmaster, Otis, a local criminal with a bad case of halitosis, and Meathook, a tough guy filled with tattoos. The group then set their sails for the legendary Monkey Island, hoping they aren't too late to save Elaine from a fate worse than death. Personality In his first appearance, Guybrush appears youthful, excited and somewhat simple, mirroring the attitude of a child. Guybrush is however noted for his moments of self-assurance which often backfire on him, but is known to possess a razor sharp wit, allowing him to get out of dire situations. In Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, Guybrush displays a noticeably nastier personality, performing morally wrong acts just to spite or to progress through the game. He has also become much more egotistical from his previous accomplishments, though still displays a sharp wit and clever thinking. By The Curse of Monkey Island, Guybrush's personality seems to be a combination of his previous simple demeanor and nasty disposition. He is shown to be much more friendly and kind than he was in the previous installment, but is also still capable of making rude and sly comments and committing crimes that are a little less than vicious. Regardless, Guybrush is nowhere near as egotistical as he was previously and is much more contained in gloating. He appears to have grown rather neurotic by Escape from Monkey Island, where he is also prone to submitting to Elaine's whim due to them now being married, including legally changing his name to Marley-Threepwood. He has however become a much more polite and caring individual, never committing any particularly nasty acts, and even goes to great lengths to help others. He has also developed a considerable amount of conscience, evident by his guilt over stealing something as simple as a coffee mug. In the years up to Tales of Monkey Island, Guybrush matures significantly. He has become more consistently self-assured of his capabilities, has a sharper wit, and is able to stand up to Elaine on a number of occasions. He has also become more compassionate, allowing him to earn the friendship of Winslow (the former Captain of the Screaming Narwhal that he had bested) and Morgan LeFlay (the pirate hunter and his fan). Every shred of his egotism is gone, Guybrush truly and deeply loves Elaine and refuses to give up on saving her and remains immensely loyal to her, while still having the courage to stand his ground and be firm with her when he needs to be. This seems to have caused Elaine to have more respect for him and belief in his skills. His skills have also improved considerably as he is able to hold his own in a sword fight against Morgan LeFlay, the most skilled bounty hunter in all the seas, and even succeeds in defeating her with his sharp wit. Aside from his razor sharp wit, Guybrush also seems to be highly literate, able to read long passages of literature and pronounce extremely complex words and phrases without having to think about it or sound it out. This is surprising as Guybrush mentions several times throughout the series that he dropped out of school and most pirates lack conventional skills in areas of schooling. This may be a testament to Guybrush's more intelligent side and that while he may lack common sense and a complete educational background, he is much smarter than a majority of the characters in the series. Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Games Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Male